When hero's and villains collab
by Mr.Aang2
Summary: All the teams has been meet together and to take down Elizabeth forever.
1. Chapter 1

When hero's and villains collab

A Bioshock, Bleach, Alan wake, Legend of Zelda, L.A. Noire, Borderlands, Sonic the hedgehog, Mario, Resident Evil, Assassin's creed, Sailor Moon, Prototype, Team fortress 2, Batman, Battlefield, Kingdom Hearts,Minecraft, and pacific rim fanfiction

Me: Alright Here a story when all of the team comes together, villains come together to and I going to use my minecraft character so I will show you what he looks like on my profile picture so enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own all of the games and stuff like that.

Chapter 1: All of the team's meet together

"Who are you all of you" said Batman

"Sorry forgot to introduce me and my team. My name is Booker Dewitt, and this is Alan Wake, Link, Ichigo Kurosaki Soul reaper, and Toshiro Hitsugaya Soul Reaper captain of the 10th division squad."

"Hold up" said the mysteries guy as he continues "I guess it's my turn now. My name is Cole Phelps, and this is my team Rusty Galloway, Leon, The famous Mario brothers, Sonic the hedgehog and his friend Shadow, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Axton, Maya, Salvador, and Zero."

"Alright so we have a huge team, hey everyone how's it going" said another mysteries person

"And who are you" said Cole

"Oh sorry my name is Sora and this is my team"

A man in an army uniform came up In front of him and he said

"My name is Captain Robert."

Then another person who is really blocky and he walk really strange and it said

"Hello my name is 2 Minecraft character"

"Alright now we have a huge team, of how many?"

"Umm like 25 of us"

"Damn, my name is James Heller and this is my team, Rooks, Batman, Engineer, and Sniper."

"Alright I wonder who's going to pop up next."

"Nobody so about the girl that you we want to know." said Cole

"You guys saw her two" said Sora

"Yeah we met her when we were dealing with one of her minions" said Rusty

"We saw her two, she absorb the kingdom hearts in my world so I started my adventure alone, in Robert world she was made a huge explosion and toke out everything solider, but just not Robert he survive the explosion and he went with me on the adventure, and there 2 that we met at his world, then she was there as well she exploded half of his world so he put on his armor which is called enchanted diamond armor that he says that he has Blast, Fire, and protection X, got his enchanted diamond sword that has a lot of X's in them, and then He join us."

"Well everyone since every one of you guys seen her it's time for me to tell you truth" said Booker taking a really deep breath

Me: well this going to be the end of this chapter, and I don't have the time for Sora team to. So please Review and Follow if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

Chapter 2: The truth

Me: I guess this is going to be a short chapter.

"Alright the girl that you guys met is my daughter turn really evil and before she was my evil, some evil people toke her away from me. 20 years later, I had a mission that I had to do, I have to "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt", and that was just it "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt" so I went to the lighthouse to start and I found out that the place was up above the clouds, the place was called Columbia and the man who rule it is name Comstock he is the one who toke my daughter and he has an army to protect her, they lock her up into a floating island statue, called the monument island up top of the head of statue. So I went inside the statue, they were doing a lot of test on her, she has a ability to open tears, when I first met her she was trying to escape but, I had the key to free her, after opening the door we were under attack there was a giant metal machine bird called "Songbird" after we escape from the bird and monument island. Elizabeth and I went through everything we went through Comstock army and running away from the songbird and then we went to Comstock airship to finish it at the top of the airship. As we saw him, I had no choice I punch him, put his face in the bird bath bowl full of water and he died, we had the control of the songbird, and Elizabeth wanted me to use the control of the songbird, and use him to destroy monument island that's what she wants. I use it and lost control of it and Elizabeth teleport us and the songbird to some kind of world or universe. It was an underwater city. Went up to some transporting machine, and went up to the surface, we saw a light house. Elizabeth says that it's a portal to multiple universes or worlds, as we enter the lighthouse there was more lighthouses than ever and I was surprise she run we went to more doors and then I know the truth that Elizabeth was my daughter and we went to a dimension that there was a baptism pond that was connected to a river, then as I turn around I see more Elizabeth then ever, I just know that the another Elizabeth was from another universes wearing different clothing. Then the two universe Elizabeth grab my arm and the main Elizabeth put her hand on my chest and they drown me, I don't know how I got revive all I saw a women with a white dress and that was it I got revive. When I woke up in another world called Hyrule, were I met Alan Wake, Link then we went to the soul society world, were we met Ichigo, and Toshiro, and then we met you guys."

Me: That the end of this chapter Hope you like it, so please Review and Follow if you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: This where I come in.

Undiscovered location 2:00am, The main Elizabeth was sitting down looking on her computer finding Booker team and the other team, as her universe servant comes in and says

"Still looking for them."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Somebody wants to talk to you"

"Let me guess it's 2"

"Yes and he as some type of weapon called the gravity gun, I better leave"

As the servant Elizabeth left the main Elizabeth stands up turns around, and says

"You're here early"

"Good because I just want you tell you that. You're going lose."

Charge up the gravity gun and she said

"I'm not going to lose I'll will have victory and-"

Fires the gun and it hit her all the way to the computer monitor hit through it and crash through the window and fell to the ground and 2 disappear out of nowhere and Elizabeth was numb and a female came out of the front door, she help up Elizabeth, and Elizabeth said

"What toke so long sailor moon I needed help before he shoots me?"

"Sorry but he also blasted me with that gun to." said Sailor moon

"Whatever, Get the joker here now?"

"Alright if the Booker team here we need to unleash the Giant Universe Elizabeth"

"If it gets worse. Then we unleash her."

"Ok"

Sailor moon and the main Elizabeth walk back in the lighthouse, Joker came out of a door, and he was placing bombs for traps so Booker team can fall into or not. The main Elizabeth was walking to a door that says giant Elizabeth, she opens the door and there was a huge room with a 250ft Elizabeth in the middle of the room. The main Elizabeth says

"So are you ready to go attacking booker team when it gets worst"

"Yes I'll be ready master."

"Good girl"

Leaves the room and went back upstairs and replaces the broken monitor with a new one and looks though it again, and finds booker team and the other team that she was dealing it. She got up and she was like surprise and mad and she said in her mind

"How is this happing, so the whole team is ready to strike on my lighthouse looks like we do need my 250ft Elizabeth to strike on them?"

"I wonder when they start."

Me: That's the end. Hope you like it, so please Review and Follow if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new giant friend

"I heard that Elizabeth has a giant universe self what are we going to do about that." said James Heller

"Where did hear that" said Cole Phelps

"Easy I consume a universe Elizabeth"

"Good cause rooks told us everything about you and the way you move and stuff like that."

"And Cole told us about his team and himself" said Booker Dewitt

"Looks like we all know about ourselves" said Rooks

"Damn straight" said sniper

"Good news" said Sora

"What?" said booker

"I forgot we have this two more guys that they can control giant robot inside that's 250ft tall"

"Really! Where is it?"

"It's on its way right now, and look it made it" points to his left and they saw a huge Robot that can able to take down the giant universe Elizabeth.

"Holy crap this is awesome." said the engineer

"Well looks like we have a giant friend." said Booker

"Yeah so what's the plan" said Robert

"I'm thinking that our giant friend can distract the giant Elizabeth, when that happens we can strike on the regular size." Said Cole Phelps

"Your right a distraction will work." Said Batman

"So how can the giant Elizabeth will go out of the lighthouse."

"Easy, Elizabeth herself can open it, whenever the trouble there is" said Ichigo

"Hey guys when we are ready?"

"We will invade now."

Me: The end of this story so thanks you for reading this if you like it review it or follow it.


End file.
